In recent years, there has been an emphasis by vehicle manufactures to take advantage of the features offered in so-called smart phones that many vehicle drivers have with them when operating vehicles. In particular, smart phones are often equipped with built-in sensors, peripheral devices, etc., including accelerometers, global positioning systems (GPSs), cameras, interactive touch screen displays, etc. Separate from these smart phones, vehicle manufacturers have also spent increasing amounts of time and money on increasing fuel efficiency for their vehicles. One variable that is difficult to control is driver behavior. In particular, when a driver drives his or her vehicle in a fuel efficient manner, huge fuel efficiency gains can be realized; in contrast, when a driver does not conform to fuel efficient driving behavior, the fuel efficiency of the vehicle will suffer regardless of what controls and/or technologies are put on the vehicle for improving the fuel efficiency of the vehicle.